1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to motorcycle helmet communication systems, and more specifically to cables for operatively connecting cellular telephones to a “CHATTERBOX” HJC-GMRS X1 motorcycle helmet communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motorcycle helmet communication systems are known in the prior art wherein a plurality of communication components is provided for the user. For example, U.S. Patent Application Publication number 2002/0160723 A1 teaches a helmet with integral communications system. The communications system of the helmet communicates with a control panel mounted on a part of a motorcycle. The control panel includes a radio with a mini-disk player, a cellular telephone and a navigation system. French publication number 2 757 717 teaches a communication system for a motorcycle helmet that includes a cellular telephone connection and walkie-talkie communication.
The “CHATTERBOX” company produces a wide variety of communication systems attachable to pre-existing helmets. The rider-to-rider model HJC-GMRS X1 motorcycle helmet communications system includes an intercom system, stereo unit, and inputs for selectively connecting an audio system and/or a cellular telephone to the helmet mounted system.
One known problem associated with using the HJC-GMRS X1 motorcycle helmet communications system is that the connecting cable for the cellular telephone input supplied by the manufacturer is designed to work with only a limited number (approximately 2 percent) of the known cellular telephones in use at this time. Riders with most cellular telephones are therefore precluded from operating their phones in the hands-free mode when using the HJC-GMRS X1 motorcycle helmet communications system.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus motorcycle helmet communications cables solving the aforementioned problem are desired.